Some Things You Know Are Right
by dini40seven
Summary: A girl living in Canada comes face to face with Voldemort, and is introduced to a whole new world. Reviews appreciated, no flamers please :)
1. Meeting Bionca Potter

Some Things You Know Are Right  
  
It was a cold day at the school. The students around her all had their cloaks on, walking with each other through the many old pillars with plants growing on them, talking in their crowds, and she stood alone. Bionca folded her arms and stared at the ground, she was waiting for her friend Jasmine, whom was busy in the school, she assumed. Absentmindedly, she ran her fingers through her short hair to puff it up. She then smoothed her robes. She looked up to the clock on the arch of two pillars where the school doors were. It was noon. Jasmine said she would meet her there at noon, and of course, right on time, she walked through the doors, saw her, and waved with a big grin on her face. Bionca couldn't help but grin, also. She then chuckled when Jasmine, being her old clumsy self, tripped on the snow. She tried to get up, but her shoe was stuck in the bank. She finally dislodged her foot from her shoe and frowned at the snow holding it in. Bionca made her way over to Jasmine, and watched her pull out her wand, mutter a spell to unfreeze the snow around the shoe, and then she levitated the shoe to her hands and put it back on. "Ah. the wonders of magic!" She said, and they both laughed. They continued on down the path to the huge garden. They opened the magnificent bronze gates, and where they split, the school initials HC split. They walked through the path, chatting endlessly about the day before, the day ahead, school issues, social issues, they were always very open with each other. Just then, one of the green bushes snapped out a long arm made of twig, and stopped them. It then said, "You mustn't go any further. There is a dark creature lurking in this garden, and the staff has been called upon to take care of it." Just then, Bionca realised this was a guard plant, put here by the Herbology teacher so no students could trespass and enter the danger. "Bionca, you heard the plant, let's go!" Jasmine stuttered in fear. "No, I want to see what is in there!" Bionca stated bravely. "No way! There's some dark creature in there!" "I'm a seventh year, I can handle this!" Jasmine opened her mouth to reply, but then lowered her head, shook it, and stood back, "Fine, fine, I will not be joining you this time Bionca! Your bravery is going too far, even I do not have enough courage to join you. I'm sorry Bionca. I'm too afraid, you'll have to go in yourself." With that, Jasmine let out a sob and hugged Bionca. Bionca looked around nervously and patted her back, reassuring her. "Don't worry! We've had hundreds of DADA lessons! I'll be FINE! Bye Jasmine, see you in a bit, oh and if you might come across a teacher wondering where I am, tell them I went for a stroll in the garden by myself, for some "quiet time"." Bionce winked, but Jasmine didn't budge for a minute, then she slowly shook her head and walked off to join her other friends. Bionca turned back to the plant as it stated again what it had said before, like a broken record. "You mustn't go." The plant was cut off by Bionca, she raised her wand and shouted a spell which blew the arm off the plant. She quickly hopped to the other end so the new arm that just grew out wouldn't stop her. She smiled at the plant, whispered sorry in a condescending tone, and set off. The garden looked perfectly normal, nothing to hint a dark creature was lurking in its depths. Just then, everything went black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bionca awoke with a start. Something cold was brushing against her forehead. Her eyes darted upwards as she saw a white, ghostly hand retract from her. "Do not make any noise, child. The Lord will be here shortly to dispose of you, do not make this difficult." She listened to this, not really grasping any of it, only noticing the man who stated it sounded nervous and as though he had rehearsed what he was going to say. She tried to sit up but found a powerful force on her chest, like a million bowling balls, but only when she tried to move. She let out a scream and the ghostly hand slapped her face. She moved her face in the direction of the slap and let out a whimper. "My name is Wormtail. But I'm sure it won't do you much good soon, as you are about to die." "WHAT?!?!" Bionca exclaimed, as she felt another slap. "Do NOT yell! You will disturb the others!" Bionca stifled a moan, but then gasped when she felt something rub against her chest. She looked down to see the hand caressing her, and pulled a face of revulsion that "Wormtail" plainly saw. She again tried to struggle but this only made his caressing harder, more like a rub. "Pretty girl, master will have some fun with you before your demise. You do not know who you are, do you?" Bionca, caught off guard by the ridiculous question, simply stated. "Of course I do, I am Bionca Potter!" Wormtail laughed as he began to unbutton her robes. She started to struggle again, but found the pressure even more unbearable. "Yes, yes, aren't you clever? You might be Bionca Potter, but you're ancestor is none other than Godric Gryffindor." Bionca stared at him with blank eyes, once filled with hatred, now tinted with confusion. "Who is Godric Gryffindor?" "I am not to give you that information, wait, and Master will." She looked down at him and took in his features. He was short, chubby, and was balding. She laughed internally, he looked like a big baby. She was then brough back to reality by the cold on her chest. He had taken off her robes, and was now working on unbuttoning the blouse. "What are you doing?" Bionca stated, nervously. "Master said I could indulge myself. It has been a long time since I made love to a woman." Wormtail became more frantic at unbuttoning her blouse, as Bionca tried once more to struggle. "You disgusting runt! I would never make love to you! Get off!" Bionca forcefully screamed. Wormtail again slapped her. "I said DO NOT yell!" He screamed as his double chin wobbled furiously. He unclasped bra and started again, "It's not like you have a choice." Just then, his Master walked in. Bionca could tell he really feared him, he fell to his knees before him and started blubbering, he looked much less frightening that way. She saw his master lower his hand to Wormtail's chin, as he guided him to stand. He then said something under his breath to him and pushed him aside. An eerie voice began to speak to her. "Hello, Ms. Potter, I'm sorry we cannot meet under better circumstances. As Wormtail has unfortunately not left to me to tell you," Just then, he shot a venemous look to Wormtail, "You are an heir of Godric Gryffindor. Since I am the direct heir of Salazar Slytherin, it would seem, you are my arch rival. It is said, 'the heirs will one day reunite and Gryffindor's heir will be the downfall of Slytherin's.' You see, I cannot let that happen. I am the most powerful wizard, ever. I am lord Voldemort." Bionca froze. Even she knew who he was. He, of course, was the evilest man around. And she was in him company. "Oh.My.God." She simply stated. He chuckled, and began to glide over to her. He opened his hands, he need not even use his wand, she realised, as he drew her closer. She was now upright, still bound, but no pressure. He freed her, and she fell to the ground after he lowered his hands. She hit the ground with a large thump, and quivered on the ground for a moment. He then started moving towards her. She crawled backwards, until she bumped into something. She looked up, there was a tall man with long blonde hair and a cane. He sniggered at her and she felt herself frozen once more. "Bionca, do not run, this will only be blindingly painful for a moment, then you can be back with your precious parents, Lily and Jamie, I believe it was, Lucius?" Voldemort sneered. "Not much of a fight they put up. then again, they were no match for me, I doubt they were even a match for the lowliest troll!" Bionca felt the anger inside her boil, she never knew her parents, never even heard a story. She had been moved to an orphanage in Canada after she was about a year old. She didn't remember them. She was snapped out of her reverie by Voldemort. He had his wand pointed at her, and was about to kill her, and she felt her bravery kick in. Maybe it was because she was so angry, angry at Wormtail for trying to rape her, angry at Voldemort for murdering her parents and then having the nerve to talk bad about them. She would show him. She let out a scream and began to run towards him. Her face, twisted in fury, didn't notice the laugh on Voldemort's lips as he muttered "Avada Kevadra" and she didn't notice the blinding pain going through her. He stepped back, and she stopped. She was suppose to be dead. But all she felt was pain. She looked around the dark cavern. The other men were speechless. Even Lord Voldemort was. He tried again, this time, less powerful and arrogant. "Ava-Ava- Avada Kevadra!" He finally got hold of himself. The blinding green light illuminated the cavern, but just as it did, a white oval, almost like a shield, had built itself around Bionca. She lifted her head high, closing her eyes from the bright whiteness. She felt sleepy, and surrendered to the dark.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bionca awoke with a start. She was in a bed, though nowhere she recognized. It appeared to be a hospital, but it looked also like a castle. A larger lady suddenly appeared from the curtains that were drawn. "Ah, you are awake, how are you feeling?" The lady asked. "Uh, a little confused." Bionca said slowly. "Yes, yes, that is to be expected. It will all be explained in good time, now eat this chocolate and I will give you a sleeping draught." Just after she finished her sentence, an old man with a large beard and long gray hair came strolling in. This seemed to infuriate the lady, as her face went red as she stood up quickly to greet the man. Or so to speak. "Headmaster, she is in no condition-" The old man, apparently Headmaster, waved her off as he went to sit by Bionca's bed. The lady huffed and stalked off. "Hello, Ms. Potter." The old man smiled. "Hello.Headmaster?" Bionca said. "You are correct, but you can also call me Professor Dumbledore." "I've heard of you! You helped defeat Voldemort!" At the sound of the name, Bionca remembered what happened. She clamped a hand over her mouth and gasped, and Dumbledore placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I will explain everything, Bionca, but you really do need your rest. Your attack was only two days ago, you have been asleep here ever since." Bionca's mind was racing with questions, but she dared not to interrupt this man, for he had much honour. "Professor, I want to know, now!" Bionca stated roughly. Dumbledore sighed. He began. "Alright, but this is a very long story. When you went, foolishly, I might add, into the garden of your school, the dark creature lurking there was an Agistine. No one but select few know what they are, because there are only 2 in the whole world. They are servants of the dark lord. Much like wolves, but Voldemort transfigured them. They have human knowledge, super senses, incredible strength, and are VERY deadly. You came across one who had orders to bring you to Voldemort. Now, Agistine's can apparate. So you were taken many kilometers away, nearer to your "territories". Voldemort, as I understand, tried to kill you. You see, you are Bionca Potter, your parents died at the hands of him. He has a thirst for vengeance, and has tried, many times unsuccessfully to murder your brother Harry Potter. He came after you this time, knowing your threat to him as well. You see, you are the heir of Godric Gryffindor, enemy of Salazar Slytherin, whom Voldemort is heir. An ancient prophecy proclaims the heir of Gryffindor will one day be the demise of the heir of Slytherin. Of course he knew about this, and thought, if he killed all the Potter's and their relatives, he will surely prevail. But, like Harry, something about you stopped him. Do you recall?" Bionca, finally realising it was her turn to speak after absorbing this knowledge, began. "He, he tried Avada Kevadra on me, sir, twice. Some kind of, white shield engulfed me, the green light wouldn't pass, it couldn't get through. I think, I think before I blacked out, I think it recoiled on him and the rest of the men and women in the chamber." Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, it did. But Voldemort has many charms protecting him, highly advanced ones, to protect him from Avada Kevadra. His men and women might of died, but he is still out there, ready to attack again. Luckily, he does not know where you are. The Fidelius charm is working on you. Professor Flitwick is your secret keeper, since he is very keen with charms." "My, this is very much information to be given. May I rest?" Bionca asked timidly, as though he was about to make her run laps. "Of course you may, I will be back with the sorting hat later to sort you and then we can discuss your schooling." With that, Dumbledore left, and Bionca sipped the sleeping draught at her bedside. 


	2. Author's Note

Author Note:  
  
Hi! I should have the next chapter up soon, I just wanted to say Happy Holidays! And btw, sorry about all the errors in the last chapter, some of them I found were: The initials HC should be WC It's Lily and James* And spelling errors of course. It would be nice if reviewers could point them out, I will try and prevent them, but knowing me.lol. But really, I'm not stupid when it comes to HP, I just get off track writing sometimes. Please don't Hold this against me. I apologize further for any errors you find! Bye from Nadine, www.fanfiction.net, you rock! 


	3. Adjusting

Some Things You Know Are Right  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: Ya, I should probably put one of these. None of the characters, places, situations, etc. belong to me except for the ones I have made myself! They belong to JK Rowling!  
  
Summary: Bionca will be starting Hogwarts for the rest of her seventh year now, but I won't tell you the relationship she will get into ;)  
  
Author's Note: Yup, I'll probably make a few mistakes, like I always say, just disregard them, and write about them in your reviews, but please don't be rude and please no flames!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that evening, Dumbledore came back to the Hospital Wing, and to a less aggravated Madam Pomphrey, who was the lady caring after Bionca. He started talking to her, getting down to business right away, conjuring up a chair to sit beside her bed. "Alright, Bionca, you already know your parents know, but what about your friends? They will, unfortunately, not be told the truth. The ministry of magic in Canada believes it is for the best, because if word got out Voldemort was returning it would be chaos. Anyways, your friends are being told you were caught ill in the garden by the monster and had to be taken away to a hospital in Britain that specializes in curing it, and won't be back for graduation." At the thought of missing her graduation at WestCrest with all her friends made her sad. She gave a little sob, and Dumbledore reassured her. "Hogwarts is a welcoming place, do not fear, I'm sure you will have a wonderful graduation!" He then proceeded to take out a large, patched old hat. "This, is the sorting hat. It will be placed on your head and it will tell us which house you belong." He placed it carefully on her head, as though sudden hard movements would shatter her. She immediately heard a voice in her head. "Ahhh, the other Potter. Clever, I see, very smart, bravery too, lots of it. But such a ready mind could not be suited for Gryffindor? This is tough, indeed, let me think, yes, I think it will be. RAVENCLAW!" Bionca gasped. Hadn't she been told she was Gryffindor's heir? If so, why was she put in. 'Ravenclaw'? Dumbledore chuckled, and she snapped her head to look at him. "Headmaster, why was I not sorted into Gryffindor? I am his heir, wouldn't I be-" She was cut off by Dumbledore's hand. "You were sorted into Ravenclaw by majority. You might have vast quantities of bravery, courage, etc., but you are also clever, smart, and might I add, a little bookish," he peered down at the many books concerning Hogwarts she had taken out and had on her bedside table, "And, you are the heir of Ravenclaw as well." Bionca looked at him bewildered. How could this be? Unless. "They were married! Godric and Rowena were married and they had children! Am I not correct?" "You are indeed correct, Ms. Potter. They had children, which eventually led to you, and Harry. Harry was put in Gryffindor because he is a male, so of course he inherited more from Gryffindor, as you inherited more from Ravenclaw. Naturally." The thought of Harry startled Bionca. She had a brother that she never knew about. She was split from him 17 years ago. That would make him 15. He was in his fifth year. All these thoughts went through her head. "You are thinking of Harry, no?" Dumbledore asked. "Yes, I'm anxious to meet him." Bionca admitted. "Well then wait no longer!" Dumbledore stood, walked over to the fire, threw some powder from a cup beside it on and said "Gryffindor Common Room!" Immediately a room came into view in the large fire, as Dumbledore beckoned Harry, who looked puzzled, over to the fire. "Harry, would you please come to the Hospital Wing now?" "Yes, Professor Dumbledore, sir." Harry said, as Bionca watched him set off, and out of site of the room. Dumbledore took another handful of another powder and put it on the picture fire, and the room left view. He turned around to face Bionca. "Harry is coming to see you know." After that, they sat in silence waiting for Harry. About five minutes later, he came through the hospital wing doors. Dumbledore made a motion with his hand for him to sit. He did.  
  
"Harry, this is your sister, Bionca." He continued on to tell Harry her story. Harry listened attentively, not missing a detail. Then, when Dumbledore finished, he was dumbfounded. "I-I, I don't, don't know what to say." Harry contemplated. Then, he said, "Hello, Bionca, it's nice to have some family!" Then he pulled her into a tight embrace. She patted his back nervously, not knowing what to do, having this come at such a rush. "Thanks Harry, I hope we can become close, and can we possibly, um, you know, talk?" Harry nodded quickly at the chance to talk to family that didn't hate him. Dumbledore took this as his time to leave, and said, "Ok, well I'll leave you two to this, but we really must discuss your schooling soon. I will be back tomorrow. Have a nice evening." At this, he walked out. "Oh Harry! It's so nice to have real family! I mean, I love my adoptive parents dearly, but real family! This is all so sudden! So please, we have 15 years to catch up on!" For the next hour, they talked about their lives, Harry explained their parents, Voldemort, etc. They really got to know eachother. When an hour passes, Harry excused himself, telling her that he would talk to her again very soon. She laid down, and slept very peacefully all night, informed by the nurse she could be let out tomorrow. Early in the morning, the welcoming sight of Dumbledore at the door awoke Bionca. She smiled and sat up, tossing off her covers, preparing to leave. "Ah, Bionca, you are getting ready to leave. I will be in my office, Professor Snape will stay here and escort you. On that note, a tall, greasy haired man with a hooked nose who looked rather unpleasant appeared from behind the door. "Hi." Ms. Potter said nervously. "Pleasure. Another Potter." Snape drawled sarcastically. Bionca was taken aback, and looked around unpleasantly trying to find something to deprive her of the evil stare she was receiving from Professor Snake -er- Snape. Dumbledore left, and Snape sat on a bed patiently. Bionca stood with her curtains pulled, dressing. Soon she opened the curtains and walked towards Snape. "Uh. Professor? I am, ready to leave now." "Wonderful, took you long enough. Now please hurry, I will not slow down for you." Bionca took in his rudeness with utter shock. She had never met anyone like this man. She followed about 2 meters behind him, scared if she got any closer she would get her head bit off. Soon, they reached the entrance. "The password is. Bogie flavour. Absurd. I'm guessing, since you're a famous, clever Potter, you'll find out how to get in yourself." Bionca opened her mouth to reply, but was cut short by his swift turn away. She stared at the door. "Bogie flavour!" She said. Nothing happened. Then she had an idea. She took out her wand. She tapped the statue of the pheonix while she said it, and immediately a rotating staircase appeared. She stepped onto it and waited until she was facing a large desk, in a room adorned by pictures of previous headmasters, odd objects, and a magnificent bird. "Ah, Ms. Potter, I take it Snape helped you in?" "In a sense." Bionca trailed off. Dumbledore's eyes shined with laughter for a moment and Snape's characteristic show, he had been pouting ever since she was brought here that he would be teaching another Potter. "Please sit down. Tomorrow, you will be starting school here. Since curriculum's are the same everywhere, you should have an easy time getting on here. All your belongings from WestCrest have been brought here, but your robes have been altered to that of Hogwart's ones. I hope everything suits you well here, Ms. Potter. There will always be help here if you need it." He smiled gently at her. She smiled back. Then he started again. "I will call upon a Ravenclaw prefect to fetch you, one moment please. He got up, and strode over to a fireplace, where he did the same thing he did when he fetched Harry. He called upon a girl named "Lisa" to get Bionca. She smiled and nodded, and Bionca watched her leave the fire. Dumbledore put out the fire, and turned back to her. "She will be here shortly, please be patient." Dumbledore than proceeded to walk up a flight of stairs leading to a separate room. After about ten minutes, a pretty girl with layered, shoulder length blonde hair walked in. "Hello Ms. Potter! The common room is highly anticipating your arrival, to have a Potter in Ravenclaw is such an honour! I am Lisa, sixth year prefect." Bionca smiled at her, and pushed herself up from the chair. She thought, she was going to like it here. 


	4. Meeting Fred and George

****

Some Things You Know Are Right

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Disclaimer: Consult third chapter… yes I know it is an odd place to put one.

Summary: Bionca is starting classes now… with crazeh happenin's!

Author's Note: Welcome to Errorville. And when you review, just to point out I'm not very good at getting criticism so try to be kind J 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bionca looked around the Ravenclaw common room. A beautiful, old looking place where the walls were blue and the floor was bronze. The furniture was all blue with bronze lining, and the only thing not these colours in the room was the fire, warming the room considerably, making it look very cozy indeed. Lisa showed her where the seventh year girls dormitories were, and told her if she were to ever need help, ask any of the prefects, or even any of the students in this house, and they would be pleased to help. She climbed the winding staircase, opened the door to her dormitory to find 3 girls all sitting on their beds talking. They quieted abruptly and looked at her.

"Ah, you're the new girl! Pleasure! My name is Diane, and this is Katrina and Andrea!" The girls all smiled and waved merrily at her. Bionca gave a weak, nervous smile back at them. They nodded their heads and got back to talking. Bionca laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling, listening to their conversations.

"Pity they haven't replaced Tammy yet…" Andrew pondered. Bionca looked up, eager to know what she was talking about.

"Please don't get angry at me for listening, but what are you talking about?" The girls looked at her eagerly, ready to explain.

"Tammy was the Ravenclaw chaser, and a mighty fine one too I might add," Katrina began, "And she graduated last year, so the position is still open, seeing Ravenclaw hasn't had a match yet…"

"Chaser! So there is Quidditch here!" Bionca squealed happily. The other girls looked at each other like they were about to laugh.

"Of course there is Quidditch here! Do you play?"

"Ya, back at WC I played chaser! Perhaps I could try out! When are the try outs?"

"Cho Chang, captain of our house team, is holding them in 3 days! Lucky you made it here soon enough, or you might of missed out!" Andrew told her. Bionca nodded excitedly, they did have quidditch here! Her life might not be over after all! She sat up, and opened her trunk that she picked up and put on her bed. She looked through it. She had all her old books, new robes transfigured by… who was it? Mc Something, anyhow, she looked some more, a wonderful scarf with blue and bronze colours. She picked up her robes, and noticing the other girls had theirs on, put hers on. She looked down at the raven on her chest. 

"Boy, you look spiffing! The robes really match that hair of yours!" Dianne said.

"Speaking of hair… have Fred and George's gotten REDDER?" Bionca smiled as they continued to talk about boys, hair, and other petty teenage issues. She closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Bionca! Wake up silly!" Diane yelled. Bionca's eyes flew open, and she looked around, trying to remember where she was. Then it hit her. 

"Oh gosh, my alarm clock didn't go off! Lucky you were here! I would have been late on my FIRST day!" 

"Oh well, you should get a move on if you don't want to miss breakfast!" Bionca sat up stiffly, yawned and got up, mumbling about the early hour. The other girls giggled after her. Bionca walked into the vacant bathroom and looked in the mirror. Her hair was a mess. Oh gosh! Her hair! She hadn't showered in days… But she definitely didn't have time now. She groaned and pulled out her wand, which she kept in a pocket in her nightgown, and muttered "cleansio chevia" and immediately her hair lay limp, but clean and dry, on her head. She looked through the cupboard in the bathroom until she found "Hector Harrini's Hair Hectic-tizer!" and poured some in her hands. She put it roughly through her hair, and immediately felt it dry. She straightened a strand with her fingers, and immediately it went back to its position. She smiled. Magical beauty products were just as good here as they were in Canada. Once she was happy with the state of her hair (short and messy) and got dressed in her skirt, shirt and robes. She put light makeup on her face, and set off to the great hall with Diane, Andrew and Katrina, who offered to show her the way and sit with her so she wouldn't feel lonely. She smiled at them when they did, glad she wasn't having trouble making friends here.

Once she walked in the hall, discussion abruptly stopped. Everyone was staring at the newest Potter, the one from Canada who just had a run in with Voldemort, and she blushed as she lowered her face and walked quicker to their spot on the Ravenclaw table. Just before she could sit down, she heard a cat call from one of the tables, obviously Gryffindor since Harry was seated there, smiling at her, and looked up to see a pair of identical boys winking and giving her the thumbs up. She rolled her eyes at their childish nature and began to talk to Diane, Andrea and Katrina about Hogwarts, as they told her about the class they had next, Charms with the Hufflepuffs. 

After charms, where they learned about rapid charms, who makes the victim do and see things 100 times their normal rate. Many of the Hufflepuffs asked her questions about Canada, which she seemed to answer very quickly indeed. She consulted her chart afterwards, seeing they had potions with the Gryffindors. She walked with Diane (Andrea and Katrina had stayed behind to collect their extra homework given to them by Flitwick because they were put into Advanced Charms) to Potions, where she saw the dreaded boys. As she walked past their desk, one of them grabbed her wrist, and spun her around. She ended up flat on his desk. 

"My, what a way to say hello!" One of them said, a large grin on his face.

"I could say the same to you!" Bionca replied rather rudely, angry at this boys attempts at getting her attention.

"No need to be surly! I am George, and this is my brother, Fred. Just nice to meet new people, especially when they are Potters!" George smiled genuinely at her, and, although very angry at him for making her end up on his desk, she felt her stomach doing summersaults over this boy's incredible smile. She quickly dismissed the feeling and rushed to her desk. Diane was there, a wide grin on her face.

"George! You were talking to George Weasley! Wow, isn't he so good looki-" She paused as an angry man slammed open the door and practically ran to his desk.

"Ah, the epitome of imbeciles I have in my class today! Including, wonderful, the Weasley twins. Please behave, or I will give you detention and take 50 points from you. On with the lesson. We will be talking about the effects of two potions mixed together," He scanned the room for a victim, and rested his eyes upon Bionca, who was staring at him with the up most of fear in her eyes. A wicked grin played upon his face, "Ah, another Potter! If you have half the wit and cleverness your brother does, I'm sure you will have half the school population swooning over you in no time, and all the teachers at your heels giving you A's!" Bionca gasped at his rudeness, but closed her mouth, waiting for the question.

"Tell me, Ms. Potter, what would happen if someone combined two polyjuice potions, one made of one sex, and another of the opposite?" Bionca heard Diane whispering '…You would turn into both a male and female and be permanently stuck that way…' but chose her own answer.

"Because of the opposites combining, it would create an equal balance of both male and female and the potion would become useless, keeping the person the same they were." Snape stared at her, dumbstruck that she got the answer, then said, 

"Five points from Ravenclaw for getting the answer from Ms. Baxter." At this, Diane tore her gaze onto Snape with her mouth hung open. She stood up and said, 

"Professor Snape! The answer I was giving her was incorrect! She ignored me and used her own answer, I say, give her points for not taking the answer PLUS getting it correct!" The whole class gasped at her courage. Snape looked resentfully at her, and then said through gritted teeth, 

"It seems your Ravenclaw intelligence has failed you, in two ways. One, you got a question WRONG. Two, you had the nerve to stand up here, clearly knowing you would get punished! I would expect this from a Gryffindor, but clearly not from a _Ravenclaw_," he said the last word dripping with hatred, "But then again, I'm pretty sure the hat made a mistake placing you anyways. 20 points from Ravenclaw" At this, the other twin, Fred, stood up and said, 

"You take that back! She is so smart! She made one mistake, and then stood up for her friend and admitted her wrong doing! How dare you! She is honest and intelligent! You monster!" George kept pulling on his robes, trying to get him to sit down, but Fred kept persisting. After a few more insults to Snape, he finally did, realising what he just did and waiting for the punishment frightened. 

"Mr. Weasley! Detention, and 50 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR! I will expect you to remain quiet for the rest of this lesson, and do not give any more love confessions," At this, both Fred and Diane placed their face in their hands and moaned, "you will not get any credit for this lesson."

After the class, Diane and Bionca walked out, after Katrina and Andrea said they were going to the common room during lunch because they were going to work on an assignment. Diane was still very red from her experience in the classroom, and kept groaning about it as they turned a corner. Just then, someone called out their names. Diane and Bionca turned around to see Fred and George turning the corner. This caused Diane to put her face in her hands again and groan very loudly, while Bionca wondered what on Earth they could of wanted. 

"Hey ladies, fine day, eh?" Fred said, winking at Diane. She looked at him with a pathetic, sad look. He laughed and threw his arm around her. She looked around hastily, wondering if anyone could see, but Fred seemed to care much less.

"So, Diane, what do you say about joining me, Mr. Frederick Weasley, to the Christmas Ball the school prefects are putting on?" He pointed rather foolishly at a floating bunch of words, changing colours from Gryffindor colours to Slytherin, then to Hufflepuff, then to Ravenclaw. It said:

**__**

Christmas Ball

To be held December 23rd, the day before holidays begin

Years 3 and up will be allowed to attend

Ask prefects or head of house for more information

Just then, George slapped a hand to his face in mock fright and said,

"My god! It flies!" This caused both himself and Fred to snicker, as Bionca frowned at their childish nature, they WERE supposed to be 17 after all!

"So, Diane, will you?" Fred persisted, and Diane shook her head rather nervously, and eventually pulled a little smile. "Excellent!" Fred said, still keeping his arm around her. They turned to look and George and Bionca, who were watching their little display. "George, I know you're the 'shy' one, but are you going to ask her your big, important question?"

"Ah yes, thank you very much for reminding me, young brother of mine! For I will not forget-"

"Get on with it George!"

"Alright, alright, Ms. Potter, would you grace my existence with the honour of, by your own good will of course-"

"GEORGE!"

"Attending the Christmas Ball with me?" He finished his sentence rather quickly. Bionca frowned at him, and was about to tell him off for being rude and then assuming she would join him in going to the ball, but saw the look of almost desperation in his eyes, and melted.

"Alright, alright." She said. George smiled wide at her and moved to kiss her cheek, but saw the eyebrow she had raised at him, and backed off. Then, Fred said, 

"Now that you, George, have 'La Belle Canada' (in a fake French accent) and I have the Ravenclaw beauty, what shall we do?" Both girls blushed at his remark, but waited for George's reply.

"I think a friendly visit to Snape will do!" They winked at each other, and set off, Fred giving Diane a kiss on the cheek, and George whispering something to Bionca that made her blush, as he walked off. Diane, with a hand on her cheek, asked Bionca, 

"What did he say?"

"Oh…uh…nothing…look!" She pointed at another flying sign, this time one colour, blue, that said:

**__**

Ravenclaw Chaser Tryouts

Scheduled tomorrow at noon, quidditch pitch

"Cho's moved the tryouts to tomorrow! You better get ready, Bionca!" Bionca stared at the sign, floating lazily away and turning a corner. They started walking towards the Great Hall for lunch, when Bionca wondered what she had next. Fumbling for her schedule, she finally gave up and muttered 'Accio Schedule' and it came flying quickly out of her bag and settled into floating before her face, as she said,

"Transfiguration, 1:00 p.m. with the… GRYFFINDORS!" She said Gryffindors a little too loudly, she saw, as Diane was snickering at her.

Hey! This is Nadine here, saying PLEASE REVIEW! No flames, please, and if you DO flame me, I'll delete it! ~*laughs evilly*~ AHH! THE BARENAKED LADIES! Hehehe…sorry a little hyper tonight! Anyways, ideas for the future will be taken greatfully, just, if you are going to criticize, don't point out stupid little things that are so easy to figure out it's sad. Thanks!

~*~ Nadine aka Dini40seven ~*~

  



End file.
